Cadeon Woede
Cadeon the Kingmaker is a thousand year old Rage Demon. He and his brother are rarely separated, earning them the collective nickname "The Woede". He is Mated to Holly the Bright. Before the series begins His brother King Rydstrom III lost his crown when at age 19, Cadeon decided to stay and defend his foster family instead of ruling in his brother's stead. His foster family died anyway, killed by Omort the Deathless's army. Omort took the opportunity to seize Tornin and thus Rydstrom's throne. This drove a wedge between the brothers, Cade felt he was never good enough for Rydstrom. He called himself the "bad brother." It was later revealed that Cadeon's actions most likely saved his life, as Omort had prepared for him an ambush. Rydstrom blamed Cade for the loss of the kingdom and he trained as a soldier for the chance to win it back. A failed coup resulted in both Rydstrom and Cadeon losing their mind-reading and tracing abilities. As opportunities to fight Omort dried up, Cadeon began working as a mercenary eventually merging his crew with Rok's; they have 45 mercenaries under their command, with Cadeon as leader. A year before Dark Desires After Dusk, he was working a job to retrieve a demon from Tulane when he met Holly Ashwin, struck speechless, which never happens to him, he recognised her as his fated female. Holly was human and thus off-limits but Cade continued to watch over her anyway. During the series Cadeon and Rydstrom compete in the Talisman's Hie but were trapped by Bowen MacRieve on the third day. He, Mariketa the Awaited, Tierney, Hild and Rydstrom are trapped in an Incubi Tomb in Guatemala for several days. They are later freed by Bowen who thought they would have been able to escape on their own. As a result, Bowen and Cade's alliance is tested. On the trek out of the jungle Cade tries to start a relationship with Mari, but she prefers Bowen instead and his heart isn't in it anyway. Cade and Bowen have a tiff over her but Cade backs off. Looking for a way to kill Omort, Cade and Rydstrom try to find Conrad Wroth. Getting a clue from Nix, they join forces with Tarut. Tarut takes Conrad's bride, Néomi Laress, hostage and Conrad agrees to die so Néomi can live. Cadeon wants Conrad alive for the information in his head so he cuts Tarut's sword arm off and tries to kill him. But Tarut uses Néomi as a human shield and wounds her. After Cadeon accidentally mortally wounds her, he beheads Tarut. Cadeon is wracked with guilt over killing an innocent human woman and is devasted when Nix tells him she is dead. However, Néomi is not dead and becomes a phantom using Mariketa's witchcraft. After freeing his crush Holly from the Order of Demonaeus and discovers she is the Vessel of the Accession and is a Valkyrie and not a human, Cade meets with Nix again. Nix tells him that Rydstrom has been captured by Sabine. He will have to find the special sword that can kill Omort on his own. Cade plans to take Holly to Groot the Metallurgist's fortress. He is to trade the Vessel or Holly for Groot's sword. Per the intention of the Vessel, Groot wants to mate with Holly so he will sire an evil offspring. However on Cade and Holly's journey, they fall in love and he claims her. When they arrive at the fortress, Cade pretends to betray her to get the sword from Groot. Cade succeeds in killing Groot, but not before Holly is forced to escape on her own and flee from the fortress, thinking Cade betrayed her. Cade eventually patches things up with Holly after they reunite at Val Hall and he finds out she is pregnant by him. He buys her a mansion and later marries her. Cadeon and Rydstrom, thanks to information from Sabine are able to forgive each other for their past wrongs. When Rydstrom kills Omort, Cade and his crew of mercenaries trace to Tornin and help mop up the remaining forces. The brothers are elated to have their tracing powers back. In Dark Skye it is revealed that he and Holly have twin girls. Category:Rage Demons